Gatekeeper Activities
Note: This is basically an unformatted text taken from the WoTC boards. It could use some better formatting, spell checking, and the additions of links to the appropriate topics. ---- From: Charles Phipps I was just imagining the role for the Gatekeepers in my game and thinking about how the organization really would have to be widespread to serve as the guardians of the Dimensions. But are we talking Doctor Strange "I am the Sorcerer Supreme and protect us from ALL Dimensional excursions" Or do they just sit around and hope no one comes to their portals? Are they active hunters of Demons? ---- From: Vharuk The gatekeepers used to fight constant attacks from outsiders, especially those by Xoriat. Nowadays, they look over their gates (Gatekeepers!) in case of future attacks, remove outsiders from Eberron today, and hunt down aberrations (the creations of the Daelkyr lords). ---- From: TwinBahamut They really aren't keepers of all dimensions. The closest things to that on Eberron are the dragons, such as the one who created the order of Gatekeepers. The Gatekeepers themselves mostly just serve as a powerful western Khorvaire defense line. What is more, they mostly seem to serve as protectors against the return of Xoriat, the Plane of Madness. It seems that Xoriat has a number of manifest zones linked to the region surrounding the Shadow Marches and maybe the Eldeen Reaches. This allows bizarre and horrible outsiders and aberrations from that plane into the world. Gatekeeper druids and the seals they create prevent this. That is their purpose. They also hunt down and kill any aberration that they can find. That is the reason druids in Eberron get all kinds of spells and abilities for fighting aberrations. ---- From: Solarius It is important to note that the Gatekeepers are a declining force in druidic circles. People basicly ask questions like: "Why are we doing this? The Daelkyr are sealed away in Khyber. This sucks. I'm joining the Ashbound/Greensingers/Wardens of the Wood/The Children of Winter. Nice not knowing you." Take this situation, continue it for about six thousand years, and you can see what condition the Gatekeepers are in. ---- From: Charles Phipps I personally considering the reaction of the Gatekeepers as a whole if a Druid decided to simply leave druidism and seek recruits elsewhere. Cities, Farmland, and other regions to try and hunt down other abberrations manifested in other parts of the land. Effectively renouncing the Balance part of the creed for the focus on elimination and prevention of Dimensional incursions. (Or maybe I've watched too many episodes of anime Gatekeepers and Evangelion) ---- From: Saurenda Originally Posted by Solarious > It is important to note that the Gatekeepers are a declining force in > druidic circles. People basicly ask questions like: "Why are we doing this? > The Daelkyr are sealed away in Khyber. This sucks. I'm joining the > Ashbound/Greensingers/Wardens of the Wood/The Children of Winter. Nice not > knowing you." > > Take this situation, continue it for about six thousand years, and you can > see what condition the Gatekeepers are in. Hmm. Interesting point. For my Campagin aberritions that run rampant maybe able to change Druid, and Ranger minds of that particular order or of the neighboring orders to change thier own impressions. This also brings to mind the purpose of the the spell "Invoke The Creulian Sign" as a privledge to only those of the Gatekeepers and allied spell casters. Would leavers of the order be unable to invoke the sign? Was it created by the black dragon who first taught Drudism to the Orcs of Khorvaire? ---- From: Vharuck Originally Posted by Charles Phipps > Effectively renouncing the Balance part of the creed for the focus on > elimination and prevention of Dimensional incursions. I don't see this guy would denounce the Gatekeepers. He's just a radical within the group. He still believes in the purpose of the sect, he just really takes it to the extreme. Like the Purists of the Silver Flame. ---- From: Charles Phipps It just occurs to me the Gatekeepers aren't necessarily a group that needs to be restricted to Druids. The group could be THE Demon Hunting organization in the lands. Also, the main enemies of the Quori who are also Dimensional Incursioners ---- From: ecomega Well, the Gatekeepers in the ECS only fight certain "demons". Those demons would be monsters from Xoriat. They could take on the Quori, or any other demons, but they lack the numbers to do anything significant anymore. I get the feeling that they are a waning culture, holding on to the remnants of their former glory, yet still driven and bound to maintain the seals and defenses because no one else has risen to the challenge. They are few, but they are all that remains between peace and the return of the Daelkyr. ---- From: Bubba333 The way I'm doing it now that Lords of Madness is out is that the Gatekeepers have subsects, one of them being the Abolishers (the Circle of Truth being their sect). They're the ones that actively hunt aberrations and the cults that serve them. I'm still smoothing out the details but it's working so far. And aboleth skin is DISGUSTING!!! ---- From: Charles Phipps I'm also interested in what people think is essentially what separates the Druids of the Gatekeepers in heart from the other forms of Druid. Is it just their special purpose really? Category:Cleanup Required Category:Forum Posts Category:Player Campaign